


Strawberry

by Muzuki_chan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, Lovers, M/M, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzuki_chan/pseuds/Muzuki_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His hands shake with anxiety and nervousness before they clench into tight fists, mirroring the way his jaw clenches and grinds when he looks at the scene displayed before him at the empty plaza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a drabble, nothing much to look at.

His hands shake with anxiety and nervousness before they clench into tight fists, mirroring the way his jaw clenches and grinds when he looks at the scene displayed before him at the empty plaza. He can feel the hot tears surging behind his eyelids; they fight to break the surface and descend down his cheeks, yet they refuse to do so simultaneously - it's a confusing feeling. With the edges of his sight glazed over, he can still see so clearly a broad-shouldered, handsome man holding hands with an attractive slender-almost-petite girl. Even from so far away, he can hear her laughter which sounds like sweet wind chimes and her smile is as equally as beautiful as her posture - lovely.

Everything he ever wanted to attain for his sweetheart; Lovely.

The man whispers something into her ears, coaxing yet another pretty laugh from her soft, wine-stained ombré lips and his heart clenches when the man dips down to kiss her. It's slow and chaste, but the man's eyes continue to linger on her face even when she blushes and moves to turn away like a prudish high school girl.

The bile forming in his throat is starting to burn and he can taste the revolting flavor of vomit and betrayal coat the back of his tongue. It's a horrid taste.

He touches his own sets of lips, the taste of strawberries still lingering in his mouth and he's starting to wonder, pondering if the taste of that man's lips actually belongs to her. He begins to question why, but it doesn't remain unanswered for long because he knows that even he himself would have fallen for her if he had swung that way too.

But what he hates most is that he can't blame his lover for finding solace in another, even though just three weeks ago they were planning on tying the knot. And the pretty little gold engagement band sitting on his ring finger doesn't feel so nice anymore. It just feels cold and loose and - and what? Maybe saying what it doesn't feel like would be a better answer, or at least an understanding to how scrambled he feels at the moment.

His eyesight blurs and he watches the flirty elopers dance lightly on their feet down the street until they swerve, dipping and twirling their way romantically around the corner. And all that's left to even show that they were ever there was the cheap smell of cologne, sweat, and the mocking scent of sweet strawberry candies that you could buy for fifty-cents at a low-end candy store.

He's feeling a tinge of remorse fill his head like fog and a sadness that has always been stuck in his throat has now made itself known. With an unleashed fury, he wipes the now revolting taste away from his lips and the tears finally start to fall when he stumbles his way down the street - opposite from where the two lovers had gone - going back to the way he came from. His lips now sting raw, but it's better than having the disgusting, sugary artificial taste cling onto his lips like cold, expired molasses.

'But, perhaps, that's what regret tastes like', he assumes quietly to himself before the static of disjointed thoughts resurface from the depths that he locked away long ago.

Thoughts race through his mind, but everything replays like an old black and white VHS tape; the chaste kiss, the provocative smear of wine-stained lips, the sound of mingled laughter and a body that he wishes he had. And now he wishes he never saw nor picked up the hints. He wishes they had never met and he wishes he had never fell for that man because-

"-because only fools fall for people like you."

 


End file.
